Podiums are often used by educators, performers, conductors, and others to perform, practice, teach, record, and direct music and other disciplines. At times, the user of a podium may desire to have access to electronic media or a musical instrument while stationed at the podium. Currently, there are inadequate solutions for integrating podiums and accessory stands in a manner that facilitates a user's ability to optimally position a plurality of accessories and implements, provides for ease of assembly, disassembly, and maneuverability, and exhibits stability.
In particular, current podium and accessory stands require a cumbersome configuration process and can be extremely difficult to set up, take apart, and transport. For example, a user stationed in front of a podium who desires to have access to a laptop computer or an electronic keyboard will often need to reposition themself from station to station to use the respective accessories. If the user wishes to reposition the laptop or electronic keyboard, the entire stand must be repositioned. This can result in an undesirable interruption in the user's presentation and unnecessary delay, which may have adverse effects upon an audience. In addition, the difficulty of such maneuvering can detract from the overall flow of a presentation established by the user. Therefore, there is a need in the industry for an improved conductor system that addresses the aforementioned drawbacks.
Systems under the current state of the art typically include collections of separate, non-integrated pieces, such as computer carts, podiums, and racks for instruments. The resulting array of individual pieces lacks continuity, aesthetic value, and the inherent structure to handle the daily abuse that accompanies heavy classroom, rehearsal, or performance use, including set-up and take-down.
Current systems may also be inefficient or ineffective in providing for adjustment or customization in accordance with the preferences of a user. In particular, users often wish to fine tune the positioning of the implements and accessories for which a podium and stand provide support. Such individualized preferences may demand minute or incremental adjustment of the height, tilt or pitch, and lateral placement of individual components. Current systems often fail to provide such customization without having to adjust the overall system or only provide for a limited range of adjustments. As a result of these drawbacks, the user may have to sit or stand in significantly different locations in order to switch between implements and accessories. Such limitations can tire a user and detract from the overall presentation by requiring unnecessary movement and time. Such drawbacks are often exacerbated with the frequent use of digital and other electronic equipment such as, for example, computers, monitors, and keyboards.
Another drawback of current systems is an inability to support multiple types of accessories. For example, many racks are designed to accommodate only a keyboard, or only instruments of a specific size. As a result, users must often accumulate a variety of different racks for various instruments and/or machines, thereby increasing overall expense and consuming additional space.
The process of assembling, disassembling, and transporting current systems also presents a number of drawbacks. For example, many racks utilize highly user-intensive locking and securing mechanisms. These add time and complexity to setup and takedown. Quick-release or single-handed-use locking mechanisms would be a great improvement to existing methods. In addition, the weight of the various components can present significant obstacles to the overall maneuverability of the system.
Therefore, there exists in a need in the industry for an improved system that enhances acute adjustability while maintaining stability and providing adequate adjustability.